The Hanging Tree
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Music based one-shot. Cato gets enrolled in a new school where he meet the craziest people he has ever met. He has to make some decisions to save his life before he is hung from the Hanging Tree. Extremely AU. All the songs are from Hunger Games franchise.


**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I'm still technically away but my mind wonders a lot when I'm baking which really is a bad time to get lost in your thoughts. So Mockingjay has finally came to my town, I've seen it, I loved, but the worst part is that I agreed with my brother's review. His review wasn't bad but it wasn't that positive. And I saw Horrible Bosses 2 and I honestly liked it. I liked the first one and the second one was good. Plus Sherekhanrox and I had an interesting discussion last night. We started to decide what we're going to do for nineteenth birthday because SKR is only five days younger than me so we can celebrate at the same time. The thing is, our plan doesn't make any sense but we have time to fix up all the little details by the time we're actually 19. Anyways, you guys don't give two shits about my life so here's basically what my minder wondered to while baking brownies. The Hanging Tree started to play on my phone and I thought that The Hunger Games franchise has a lot of great songs. Why not write a one-shot using them? So basically here's the one-shot using THG songs. Wish me luck. I really need it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, The Hanging Tree, Yellow Flicker Beat, Rue's Lullaby, or anything esle you recognize. I do however own Dawson, but don't expect to ever see his out of this one-shot. I also sadly own Cato's step father.**

The Hanging Tree

Third Person POV

Her blue eyes opened. It was midnight, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She looked at the crowd of 9 people before her. They were singing.

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>[Movie line:]<em>_Wear a necklace of rope,_  
><em>[Soundtrack line:]<em>_Wear a necklace of hope,_  
><em>Side by side with me.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

About half way through the song, she realized there was a rope around her neck. As they finished, she was shoved from the tree, the rope constricting her breathing. She struggled but she realized there was no hope. The group was on their knees, their hoods lowered. She finally gave up and stopped struggling. The rope finally cut off her breathing entirely. She was done for.

"Is he pleased?" the only male in the front row asked.

"No. You did a good job pulling her in but she wasn't good enough," the leader stated as he jumped from the tree.

"We should get out of here," a girl with red hair stated. "We can't get caught here."

The group nodded as they turned. They walked from the tree in the opposite order they walked there in. A blonde girl, a male with black hair, the redhead, a male with messy brown hair, a black male, a blonde male, a girl with curly brown hair, a male with curly brown hair, a black haired girl, then finally the leader, a male dark brown hair.

"We'll find the one some day," the leader reassured as they marched.

Cato POV

"Wake up," my step-father hissed.

I opened my eyes as my step-father pulled me from the vehicle.

"This is the boarding school I went to. It made me man, I hope it will make you one," he growled.

I have no idea why my mother married this asshole. He truly just wanted to get me out of the house. It didn't matter to him where I went as long as I wan't in the picture. He wanted my mother for her body but I was just a road block. Thus why I am going to this school. The only thing I know is that there is no uniform which makes this whole thing suck less. I walk from the car then my step-father drives away without a second thought.

"Fucking ass," I stated.

I walked inside and started to look for the office.

Clove POV

"New prey," my best friend, Foxface, stated.

"Should we ask Dawson?" Madge asked.

"Not the time," I stated. "We need to set our sights on him and we can ask Dawson for his thought later."

"Well Clove, it's your turn to be the temptress," Katniss smirked before waving her hand in his direction.

I frowned and sighed. I have deal with the next sacrifice? Damn it. I turn and walk towards him with a fake smile on my face.

"You look lost," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," he scoffed.

"I can show you to the office," I stated, trying not to show his how pissed off I was.

"Thanks. I'm Cato," he introduced.

"Clove," I told him.

We walked towards the office where Cato got his schedule and dorm assignment. I showed his to his room where he carelessly threw his bag then I walked him to the cafeteria. We grabbed tray then sat down at my table.

"Everyone, this is Cato," I introduced. "Cato, this is Foxface, Katniss, Madge, Will **(A/N District 3 male.)**, Gale, Thresh, Peeta, Marvel, and Dawson."

"Clove, could I speak to you?" Dawson asked.

I nodded. Dawson guided me from the room.

"Before you start yelling at me-"

"I'm not going to yell at you. I think he may be the one," Dawson said with a smile.

Dawson's brown eyes were digging into my emerald eyes.

"We just need to make sure the twins don't get a chance to speak to him," Dawson added as the smile seemed to dissolve from his face.

Dawson put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me. I didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"I love you babe," he told me.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We walked back into the cafeteria and sat down. Cato was talking to the group. Of course, that's when the twins started to walk over to us.

Cato POV

I was having a nice conversation with Marvel when two hands grabbed my arms and pulled my from my chair. They pulled me into the hallway. I turned around and saw two similar looking girls with scowls on their faces. Are they sisters?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Johanna and Enobaria Mason. But that's not important. What are you doing with The Cult?" the one I assumed was Johanna demanded.

"The Cult?" I asked.

"There's a string of hanging, no pun intended, and the two of us expect that those ten are behind them all. Am I correct, Jo?" Enobaria, for sure, asked Johanna.

"That's what we expect. We don't have any hard evidence but we plan to figure it out," Johanna admitted.

"Cato?" Clove asked from the door.

I turned and she signaled for me to find her. I decided if they are as messed up as Johanna and Enobaria implied, I better not mess with her.

"Don't talk to them. They're crazy," she whispered.

Oh crap, who do I trust?

_*Time skip to that night; Still Cato POV*_

"Wake up Cato," a voice growled.

I opened my eyes and saw Johanna glaring down at me.

"Can I help you? And how did you get in here? The door's locked," I demanded.

"I picked the lock but that's not why I'm here," Johanna started. "I saw the Cult leaving the school. They have Enobaria. She's tied up and has a bag over her head. I can't let anything happen to my sister."

"Listen. It's probably nothing. If she's dead in the morning, I'll vouch for you. Goodnight, Johanna," I growled.

"Clove has a boyfriend. She's dating Dawson and playing with your feelings," Johanna stated.

My eyes popped open.

"What makes you think I have feelings for her?" I asked.

"I see the way you stare. Plus a blind and deaf nun could figure it out. Are you going to help me?"

I nodded and we ran from the building. There was a clear path. We followed it until we saw a clearing. The group was singing.

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>[Movie line:]<em>_Wear a necklace of rope,_  
><em>[Soundtrack line:]<em>_Wear a necklace of hope,_  
><em>Side by side with me.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

My job dropped as the shoved Enobaria from the tree. The just hung her. I looked at Johanna. She was crying. I looked back at the group. They were on their knees. Dawson was in the tree.

"Is he pleased?" Marvel asked.

"No. Someone is watching us," Dawson stated.

They looked around. Madge's icy eyes landed on us.

"There," she stated.

The males got up and ran towards us. We ran away but we could here the males running towards us. We were tackled to the grounds. We heard the click of high heels. I had a rope tied around my wrists and another around my neck. It doesn't take me long to figure out the rope around my neck is a noose. Although my eyes are closed, I know that I'm screwed. I feel them tugging on the ropes. I get up and open my eyes to see Clove has the rope around my wrists. We walk to the opening and the girls that had me shoved me to the ground.

"Might as well deal with the other twin first," Dawson growled.

I laid on the ground struggling to breathe. They're going kill me to please some spirit. I hate my life. I hate my step-dad. I hate my mom for marrying the asshole. I hate my dad for leaving. I hate Clove for playing me.

But most of all, I hate myself.

I trusted them. I trusted the wrong people. I should have turned Clove down first day and found the office on my own. They would have assigned some student to me who wasn't a part or The Cult or one of the twins. I'm dead because of some of my own stupid decisions. I fell hands on my shoulders.

"It's time," Marvel stated.

Marvel, Thresh, and Gale pulled me to my feet. They removed the rope from my hands. I looked at the tree to see Johanna hanging next to Enobaria. The Mason twins are together forever in heaven. Johanna, Enobaria, I'll be with you soon.

Clove POV

I look at Cato. He's the one. Dawson's right. He's the one wanted.

But he's the one I'm going to save.

First, I have to sing the first verse.

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree?<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

I stopped singing the sacrifice song and switched to the savior song.

_I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm._  
><em>And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold,<em>  
><em>My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones,<em>  
><em>It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me.<em>  
><em>I move through town, I'm quiet like a fight,<em>  
><em>And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie.<em>

The group stopped their song and grasped their ears. This was clearly affecting them but I'm not stopping. I'm saving him. I whipped off my ceremonial jacket revealing gold and silver vine like scars all over my left bicep and down my chest.

_And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits home_  
><em>People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes.<em>  
><em>I'm done with it (ooh)<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>This is the start of how it all ends<em>  
><em>They used to shout my name, now they whisper it<em>  
><em>I'm speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart<em>  
><em>We're at the start, the c<em>olours disappear  
>I never watch the stars, there's so much down here<br>So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart

_I dream all year, but they're not the sweet kinds_  
><em>And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time<em>

_And now people talk to me, I'm slipping out of reach now_  
><em>People talk to me, and all their faces blur<em>  
><em>But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison<em>  
><em>And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me<em>  
><em>I'm done with it (ooh)<em>

_[Chorus]  
>This is the start of how it all ends<br>They used to shout my name, now they whisper it  
>I'm speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart<br>We're at the start, the colours disappear  
>I never watch the stars, there's so much down here<br>So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart  
><em>

_And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_  
><em>And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat<em>

That's when blackness took over and I hit the ground.

Cato POV

I felt Dawson lift the noose off my neck. Whatever Clove did told the group to stop and they did. Dawson jumped from the tree and walked over to Clove. He brushed her hair off her face. He dragged his fingers along the scars from bicep to chest. He and Marvel sat her up and Katniss and Foxface slid her jacket back on her. They zipped it all the wall up. It was half way up when they were singing. They laid her down flat and placed her hands over her stomach. Katniss went to a tree and pulled out a bag of fifteen candles and a box of matches. She handed everyone a candle, including me, then lit a match. She lit Dawson's candle then they circled around Clove. I joined the circle. Dawson lit the candle of the person to his left and it went all around the circle. Then, another song was started.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
><em>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<em>  
><em>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes<em>  
><em>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
><em>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<em>  
><em>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<em>  
><em>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
><em>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<em>  
><em>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<em>  
><em>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

The group blew out their candles. I followed their actions. Dawson looked at me.

"Welcome to the group Cato," he said.

**There it is. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please give it a favorite and leave me a review. Thanks for reading. I'm going back to hiding in the darkness of Fanfiction. Bye**

**And how they were standing is in the order of:**

**Clove, Marvel, Katniss  
>Gale, Thresh, Peeta<br>Foxface, Will, Madge**

**And Dawson was in the tree.**


End file.
